Hero
by Darcon
Summary: Sora is your average teenager, a kid who dreams of being the big hero. However in reality he is a nobody, a looser at his school where he has a few friends and a lot of enemies. But when a new girl comes to Sora’s school he will learn what a hero is.
1. A New Day Dawns

_Hey everyone it has been a long time….I am going to say it now so I don't have to later, I am sorry I abandoned the Keyblade series….I just decided that it was not going in the way I wanted….However that is the past and the future is now, so enjoy my next story. _

_** Hero**_

Sora is your average teenager, a kid who dreams of being the big hero. However in reality he is a nobody, a looser at his school where he has a few friends and a lot of enemies. But when a new girl comes to Sora's school he will learn what it means to be a hero. …

Disclaimer: I dont own KH or any of its characters

_** A new day dawns**_

Sora sat in his English class staring out the window. It was the first day of school and Sora was already tired of it. His summer hadn't been that great but anywhere was better than school. Over the summer his only friend Riku had gone on a family vacation, leaving Sora alone to deal with the ordeals of a teenage summer. Sora was suddenly shaken out of his trance by a slap on his shoulder

"Hey…wake up" he heard a voice say behind him, Sora looked around to see Riku sitting down in his desk

"Hey" said Sora turning to face is friend "Long time no see, when did you get back"

"Last night" replied Riku

"Cool, did you have fun?" inquired Sora

"Yea…but there was a severe lack of chicks" said Riku as he stretched out in chair.

Sora gave him a quizitive look "Dude…didn't you go and visit your grandparents?"

Rikus eyes grew big in remembrance "Lets just try and forget what I did"

Sora gave a small laugh "So what happened that was so horrible"

Riku gave his friend a look and said "….cats…lots….of cats."

Sora began to laugh historically, suddenly he felt his head plunge towards his desk, he braced himself out of instinct as his head slammed into the hard wood of his desk. He felt the blood begin to rush out of his nose as he was pulled away from his desk by his hair. He let out a small sigh of pain as he heard a voice whisper into his ear

"Hey shit bag…we had to start the year out right now didn't we?"

Sora kept his head down as the footsteps began to fade away. Sora looked up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"Asshole" whispered Sora

"Sora…"asked Riku "why do you let him do that to you"

Sora shook his head "I don't know"

"Sora…you really need to stand up for yourself…especially since.."

"Shhh" growled Sora shooting Riku a glare.

"O…sorry I forgot" said Riku apologizing

Sora and Riku sat waiting for class to begin; they watched their teacher walk to the front of the class with a girl they had never seen before.

"Good morning class" the class turned their attention to the front. "Now I am sure that you are all very excited about your senior year"

A small rumble swept through the room until the teacher continued

"As you can all see we have a new student joining our class this year, she moved the girl to the front of the class for all to see. The teacher continued "Well why don't you introduce yourself."

The red head looked up shyly and began to speak "Hello everyone, my name is Kairi Yomata, I am very excited to join you for our senior year, I can't wait to get to know all of you."

Kairi took her seat and the class began. After about thirty minutes the teacher sat down behind her desk and said

"Ok, that is enough for today; all of you talk amongst yourselves for the remainder of the class." Immediately the mummer of the class turned into a small roar, the girls ran over to Kairi and began to discuss various girl things with her. Sora and Riku turned to each other and began to talk

"Dude" exclaimed Riku "Kairi is super fine!"

Sora laughed "You haven't even met her yet"

"And?" questioned Riku

Sora shook his head "you're hopeless"

The conversation went on like that for the rest of the class until the bell rang.

As the class walked out Sora and Riku went their separate ways and Sora walked down the hall to his next class. Suddenly from behind he felt a strong blow to his back. He proceeded to fall forward his books scattering everywhere. He got up to see the boy from earlier

"Nice to see you too, Ansem" said Sora getting up

Ansem gave Sora a look than said "Hope you had a restful summer shit bag"

"O I did thank you for asking" replied Sora with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Ansem gave a small laugh then threw his fist into Soras stomach

Sora gave a small whimper of pain as Ansem said "Being a smart ass only pisses me off" he began to walk away "see you after school, shit bag."

Sora slid down the wall slowly trying to catch his breath, once he hit the ground he leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" the voice stirred Sora from his thoughts; he opened his eyes to see Kairi in front of him.

Sora struggled to say "Yea…I'm fine"

Kairi gave her hand out in a helping notion and Sora took hold of it and stood up.

"Why did he do that" questioned Kairi

Sora looked at the ground than to Kairi "Because he knows I won't fight back"

Kairi sighed a bit "You really should stand up for yourself"

Sora gave a small but painful laugh "Yea I get that a lot."

Kairi giggled and turned to Sora "You were in my last class right?"

Sora seemed amazed that she had even noticed him "Yea, I was" Sora put his hand out in front of him "I'm Sora, its nice to meet you"

Kairi did the same but with a small laugh "I'm Kairi"

"So" continued Sora seeing as how we have that out of the way we should probably get going to our next class, were are you goingKairi looked at her schedule "Ummm, Calculus"

Sora gave a small jump for joy in his mind and then said "O…me too, we had better hurry, I hear the teacher is a real hard ass."Kairi giggled and the two began to run down the hall.

_Well there you go the first chapter, since it is the beginning of the story I don't have much to say so until next time._

_Darcon_


	2. I want to be a Hero

_ Hey everyone here is the second ch. For all of you who read the Dreamers of the Keyblade and those who were in the middle of Travelers of the Keyblade will be pleased to know that I will be re-releasing shortly, after my break from writing I feel that my muse has returned. For those who are reading this story and haven't read Dreamers of the Keyblade you should. _

Chapter 2

I want to be a Hero

Sora and Kairi ran down the hall towards their next class. 'Damnit' thought Sora 'it's the first day and I'm already late'. The continued their full on sprint until they came to the door. Sora turned to Kairi and said

"Ok, you go in first and say you got lost" Sora looked around "I'll follow later ok?"

Kairi shook her head in agreement and went into the classroom. Kairi walked into the classroom, she looked around at all the faces staring at her. She turned to the teacher and walked over to his desk. The teacher looked up from his lesson plan and his eyes met Kairis, a small chill went down her spine as his silver hair swept across his face.

"Yes?" he questioned

Kairi paused for a moment "Ummm…Hi, I'm…"

"Kairi Yomata….your late" the teacher interrupted "Step outside with me"

Kairi did as she was told and went outside the classroom and waited for the teacher.

"Miss Yomata" Kairi looked up suddenly "I understand that you are new to this school and that most of the students have been going here for three years but being tardy is something I will not tolerate please see to it that it never happens again"

Kairi shook her head in response "Yes sir"

The teacher gave a quick glare at Kairi "Please don't call me sir"

"Umm, ok than what should I call you?" Kairi questioned

"Sephiroth, I have a last name but I would rather be called by my first if you don't mind, now please go in and take a seat"

Kairi moved towards the door and heard Sephiroth say "Sora!!" She turned to see Sora walking to Sephiroth. She continued into the class room and sat down.

Sora looked up at Sephiroth, "Yes" inquired Sora. Sephiroth gave out a sigh and put his hand on Soras shoulder

"Sora…I know why you were late"

Sora looked to the ground as Sephiroth continued "you got beat up again didn't you?'

Sora continued to look down "Sora, when are you ganna tell someone who it is, why do you put yourself through it?"

Sora shook his head "I don't know" he replied

Sephiroth continued "Sora I'm your brother and you know that I would do anything to help you but you need to allow me to do so….ok?"

Sora looked up at his brother and replied "yea…I got it"

Sephiroth sighed "your hopeless…o and how did you come across that cute red head?"

Sora gave Sephiroth a glare "dude your like 25 and she is a senior in high school….you perv"

Sephiroth gave a small laugh "Hey it was only a question"

So Sora told his brother the story of how he met Kairi and when it was over they proceeded back into the classroom, but before entering Sephiroth stopped his younger brother

"Sora…remember that once we step inside that classroom I am your teacher not your brother, keep that in mind"

"Got it" replied Sora and the two walked into the room.

The class went on as it normally would and once again being the first day class did not last very long. After Sephiroth had given the ok to talk the class began to talk amongst themselves. Kairi walked over to Soras desk and sat in the seat next to his

"So what did he say to you?" she inquired

Sora looked at her and said "Basically the same thing he said to you but minus the being new part"

"O, did you get in trouble?" she questioned

"Nah, Sephiroth may seem like a hard ass but he really is a nice guy" replied Sora

"That's a relief" sighed Kairi "because he seemed pretty intimidating to me"

"That is just the way he his" said Sora slipping his book into his bag and looking at the clock only to see that the class still had some thirty minutes left. He turned to look at Kairi who the preceded to say

"So Sora, tell me about yourself"

Sora looked at her with a 'are you sure you want to know about my boring life look', "Well I live with my brother in an apartment downtown, my mom died about seven years ago and my dad…." Sora gave a short pause "My dad isn't around much anymore."

Kairi gave a concerned look and gave a nudging look for him to continue "I'm kind of considered a loser here in school, and as you saw earlier I get beat up a lot especially by that guy…" he gave Kairi a look and said "well that is about it, what about you?"

"Well" Kairi began "I just moved here and I live with my mom and dad, I'm kind of a girly girl and….I LOVE TO SHOP!!" Sora gave a small laugh which caused Kairi to stop and glare at him "What!" she demanded. Sora regained his composure and said "Nothing, I just wasn't expecting such a spastic answer."

Kairi gave a small laugh and said "Well that is just who I am, so you better get used to it"

She looked at Sora and continued her questions "Ok, last question" Sora looked up "What do you want most in life?"

Sora looked down to his desk and thought for a moment he looked back up at Kairi and said "You really want to know?"

She nodded "Yea"

Sora sighed "It may sound funny but…I want…I want to be a hero…"

He waited for Kairi to laugh or say something cruel but it never came "aren't you going to laugh" he questioned

She shook her head "No…why would I, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be the hero"

Sora gave a light smile "So what do you want most?"

Kairi gave it a little thought and said "all I want is to meet someone who will love me for who I am and a person that I can just be myself around"

Sora looked at Kairi and said "I am sure that you will"

Kairi smiled and thought to herself 'I know I just met him but…I think I may have found what it is that I want.'

_ So I hope you liked Ch 2, I know that things are moving a bit slow, but after writing for awhile I realized that it is better to take you time rather than rushing through the story. The next ch may or may not be up tonight._

_ Darcon_


	3. Do you mind?

_Alright here you go…Ch 3, I really want to spend time developing the characters so if the story has been moving a bit slow it does pick up pace in this chapter…how do I know?...well mainly because I write these intros last… lol so enjoy:) _

Chapter 3

Do you mind?

Sora and Kairi continued to talk until the bell rang and they proceeded to go to their next class, which to Soras ill fated luck were separate. As they were about to go their separate ways Kairi turned to Sora and asked

"Hey since we have the same lunch….do you mind if I eat with you and your friends?"

Sora seemed a bit surprised by this sudden notion but never the less accepted her offer immediately.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for Sora as he told Riku about his encounter with Kairi. Riku was of course jealous and he showed it without any reserve to where he was

"WHAT!!" he exclaimed in the middle of a lecture during 4th period. The teacher gave a quick glace of annoyance at Riku and then continued.

"Yea" replied Sora "I know it's weird right, I mean never in the entirety of my high school career has a girl ever talked to me like she did, certainly never asked to eat with me" a small hint of excitement could be heard in his voice.

"So" said Riku "You do know that if you mess this up I will personally kick your ass"

Sora gave a small chuckle and said "You can try"

The bell for lunch rang, Sora and Riku walked out of their class and down to the lunch room. They stood in line, got their food and went to sit down at their normal table. While they waited for Kairi to come Sora looked at Riku with a rather serious look on his face and asked

"Riku"

Riku looked up and seemed rather surprised by the sternness in his friends voice

"Yea?" he replied

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" replied Riku

"Why do you hang out with me? I mean you used to be so popular, you could get any girl you wanted and you had a ton of friends?" Sora paused "I mean I told you that you don't owe me anything…I did what I did because I felt it was right…so I mean it's not that I don't like you are anything like that but I am just curious."

Riku took the question into thought and replied with a sternness equal to that of Soras

"You are the first real friend I've ever had…….., sure back when I was popular I had a bunch of people who hung around me…but I didn't consider them my friends." He paused "I was really lonely……….. not having anyone who understood me, no one who I could just be myself with…Sure the girls were great but they were all a bunch of superficial bitches."

Sora let a small laugh escape at hearing that comment

Riku continued "as for owing you, even if I felt that I did owe you I wouldn't fake being your friend, I am not that cold hearted….you told me that I didn't owe you anything and I will respect that wish, I am your friend because I choose to be, I am not going to lie….if what happened hadn't, then we may never have become friends so in many ways I am grateful for that incidence"

Riku finished with his explanation looked up at Sora with his fist in an outward position

"Does that suffice" he asked

Sora returned the fist and as the two hit he said

"Yea that will do"

The two friends laughed as Kairi came over to the table and sat down.

"Hi Sora" said Kairi as she took a seat next to him

"Hey Kairi" he said as he made room, Sora looked over to Riku who had an urging look on his face and Sora said to Kairi "O Kairi"

Kairi looked at Sora as he continued "This is my best friend Riku"

Kairi looked over to Riku and said "Hi Riku, it's very nice to meet you"

Riku smiled and said "Same here"

The three chatted up the lunch period with various conversations until the bell rang.

Riku stood up "Yes…" he exclaimed "Half way through the day"

Sora and Kairi both laughed, Riku turned to Sora and said

"O hey I almost forgot, come my car after school, I got somthin for you k"

Sora nodded his head in agreement; Riku then turned his head to Kairi and said

"You can come too if you want"

Kairi smiled and said "Sure!"

The two buds with their new friend continued to their next class.

As the bell for dismal rang the sound of teenagers filled the hallways of the school, girls talking about all the cute boys and boys talking about all the hot girls could be heard throughout the school. Sora began his trek to Rikus car when from behind he felt a sudden shove. He fell forward and hit the ground hard

"You didn't forget my promise now did you shit bag?" questioned the voice from behind him. Sora knew before turning around who it was.

"Of course not Ansem" Sora said standing up "I was just coming to look for you"

As Sora turned around to face him he felt a strong fist to his face. The blunt force caused him to fly back and hit a car. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ansem throw another punch into his stomach. Sora bent over in pain and struggles to say

"Hey…."

Ansem looked up as Sora continued "We gotta start this year off right now don't we?"

Hearing this blunt arrogance pissed Ansem off to the point were he was red in the face with rage. Pulling his fist back he yelled "NO ONE MOCKS ME" his fist flew forward towards Soras face "GOT THAT SHIT BAG!!" Sora braced for the pain that was about to come….

Suddenly the air between the two grew still as a quick wind caused a vortex to suck the air away. Sora slowly opened his eyes to see a look of astonishment and fear on Ansems face. Sora followed Ansems eyes to his arm, to his surprise he saw a fist holding on tightly to Ansems wrist. Sora looked up to see Sephiroth standing between Sora and the beating of a lifetime.

Sora looked into Sephiroths eyes, Sephiroth then turned his attention to Ansem who was cringing in pain due to the severe grip of Sephiroths fist, Sephiroth leaned over to Ansems ear and whispered

"If you think this hurts, just wait till I catch you doing it again…got it!!"

Ansem nodded his head in agreement as Sephiroth released his grip, Ansem then proceeded to run away.

Sora looked at Sephiroth and Sephiroth did the same…

"I…" said Sora slowly

Sephiroth lowered his head "Sora…I understand your position…I mean you made a promise and I know that you can't break that promise but can't you make an exception to the rule?"

Sora shook his head "No…I can't"

Sephiroth let out a silent sigh "I'll see you at home…you ganna get a ride home with Riku?"

"Yea" whispered Sora still showing signs of pain

Sephiroth nodded his head and said as he walked off "I'd get some ice on that eye"

"K" replied Sora as he continued to Rikus car where he saw Kairi and Riku talking.

Sora walked up to Riku and Kairi, as the two turned around their jaws both dropped

"Dude" exclaimed Riku

"Sora!" exclaimed Kairi

The two ran over to their obviously injured friend, Riku grabbed Soras arm and helped him over to his car. Sora almost collapsed on the car, it came clear to him the hits had been more powerful than he had anticipated. Kairi grabbed a handkerchief out of her purse and wiped the blood from Soras mouth.

"Did Ansem do this to you" questioned Riku

Sora gave him a 'no…it was Santa Clause, who else would hit he like this' look.

Riku got the picture and stopped talking. Sora leaned back on the car and took a deep breath.

Kairi looked at Sora with a deep concern of her new friend

"Sora?" she said quietly

Sora looked down at Kairi

"Why do you let him beat on you like that…I mean it is obvious that you don't even attempt to fight back…"

Sora looked into Kairis eyes then up to the sky

"I…" he paused "It's….Its a long story" again he paused "Something happened a long time ago and….and…" Soras vision began to fade as his started to slide down the car slowly and faded out of consciousness only hearing the futile cries of his friends……

"SORA!!"

"SORA!!"

_O GOD!! Cliffhanger whatever will you do until the next chapter is released (Which might be 2mro or Sat idk…hanggin with sum buds 2mro nite) anyway what could this big secret be?...what will happen to Sora and…Once the truth his revealed how will Kairi react to the news….all will be unveiled in the next chapter of HERO…_

_Pretty dramatic right? Lol_

_TTYL_

_Darcon_


	4. My Greatest Honor

_Ok…Sorry for the wait in this chapter answers will be given and you may be crying at the end so here we go…. _

Chapter 4

My Greatest Honor

Kairi and Riku ran over to Sora who was now fully unconscious. Riku picked him up and placed him into the back seat of his car. He looked to Kairi and said

"I'm ganna take him home…" he bucked him in and turned back to Kairi

"I'm coming too!" she exclaimed, Riku gave her a strange look and said

"Whatever, lets get going". Kairi got into the car and Riku began the drive to Soras house. The ride was mostly quiet until Kairi broke the silence by saying

"I don't know why I am coming either" Riku turned and looked at Kairi before returning his eyes to the road, "I mean I just met the two of you today" she said continuing "But…" she said turning and looking at Sora "there is just something about him that intrigues me" she turned back around in her seat

"Hey Riku?" she said still looking ahead

"Yea?" he replied

"Why won't he fight back?"

Riku paused as he pulled up to Soras house; he stopped the car and looked at Kairi

"…Sora moved here midway through freshmen year, he was one of those kids who nobody knew anything about, and so people just ignored him. He was always alone, I never saw him talking to anyone. I however was one of the most popular people at school, I mean I was practically worshiped….but popularity brought me a lot of enemies." He paused again "One day after school I was walking home and a bunch of guys from school jumped me, the rest happened so fast that I can barely remember it all"

Riku got out of the car and got Sora out of the back and began to walk to the front door with Kairi, he reached for the key under the cat statue slightly cringing at the sight of another cat and opened the door. They went back to Soras room and Riku set him on his bed. The two went to the living room and Riku continued his story.

"There were four guys, two with nothing, one with a steel pipe and another with a knife, their leader was pissed at me because his girlfriend left him to date me, they surrounded me and began their rampage, I was so busy trying not to get stabbed that I was oblivious to the blows coming from the other three. I managed to hold them of for a little while but I became too tired and my attention was broken for a split second only to feel the cold chill of steel puncturing my side. As I fell I looked up to see one of the guys fly forward blood shooting out of his mouth, soon afterwards two more followed until it was just the knifemen and the other guy, I tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain where the knife had penetrated so I fell back down and blacked out. When I came to I saw Sora standing over me covered in blood, he kneeled down next to me and asked

"Are you ok?"

I sat up and looked around, there was a lot of blood on the ground everything was really hazy. I followed the blood trail until I saw what it led up to….they guy with the knife was lying there motionless…it turned out that Sora had fought off the other three and had been forced to…"

Kairis eyes opened wide

"Kill HIM"

Riku and Kairi turned suddenly to see Sora standing at the doorway; he slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"K…ill?" questioned Kairi with a horrified tone

Sora looked down with a shameful look on his face "If I hadn't done something he would have killed me and then Riku…. who was too injured to protect himself…."

"But" Kairi began "How?"

"He began attacking by swinging his knife wildly, most likely out of fear. I tried my best to dodge his strikes but one landed and cut my shoulder, before he could repeat his attack I grabbed his arm and broke it at the elbow as he fell I grabbed the knife and plunged it into his heart….killing him…"

"Sora saved my life…and we have been friends ever since" interrupted Riku

"But…how could you take on four guys at once?" questioned Kairi

Sora stood up and motioned her to follow him. She stood up and followed Sora with Riku not far behind. They walked down the hall and stopped at a closed door Sora turned to Kairi

"What you see in this room does not exist ok"

Kairi nodded her head as Sora opened the door and flipped on the light, Kairi looked around and then gasped….

Kairi stood at the door way with awe in her eyes, lining the walls of the room were shelves full of trophies, several dozen swords, belts of multiple colors and more framed awards than she wanted to count. She turned to Sora and asked

"Where did all of this come from?"

Sora looked around the room "14 years of jujitsu, judo, karate, kendo and Iaido."

"You did all that?" questioned Kairi

Sora gave a small laugh "I was really good to begin with and the rest came naturally, what can I say, everyone has some kind of talent"

Kairi was silent for a moment than asked "But…if you can do all this why do you let that boy beat up on you?"

Sora looked to the ground and said "I lost my temper once before and it caused the life of a person to be taken, I never want that to happen again and….that boy was Ansems brother and he has never forgiven me for what happened. I do it out of atonement for my sin…"

Riku who felt the tension growing interrupted "well who's hungry?"

The rest of the night the three hung out. That night Kairi sat in bed thinking about all that had happened on her first day of her senior year of high school, she had gone from a new girl who nobody knew to becoming friends with two very intriguing boys from her first period class. Though she had just met him she could tell that there was something very special about Sora. She smiled as she saw his face in her mind as she fell asleep.

--Three Months Later--

"SORA!!"

Sora woke up to an angry voice; he looked up to see his teacher looking at him. Sora looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep in class.

"O…sorry" Sora said apologizing

The teacher gave a glare then turned back around to the board. Riku leaned over and whispered "Dude…that's the second time this week what's up with you?"

"Yea" came a voice from his other side "Finals are only three weeks away and you are sleeping in class?"

Sora looked over to Kairi and shook his head. One thing he had learned over the last few months was that regardless of how cute she was Kairi was really into her studies and was always nagging Sora to do his homework and to study for his test.

The bell signaling the end of class rang and the trio walked out into the hall. The change in the season had taken the school chatter from how cute the boys were or how hot the girls were to how sexy their new boyfriends are and how beautiful their girlfriends are. Sora and Kairi separated from Riku and began to walk to calculus class. Soras mind began to wander to a conversation he had had with Riku the night before

"Dude" asked Riku "When are you ganna ball up and ask Kairi out?"

Sora looked down with a slight blush "I don't know?"

"Dude you NEED to get a girlfriend and Kairi obviously likes you" Riku responded

"Yea but how do I do it?" questioned Sora

Riku tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it which warranted a glare from Sora

"Sorry dude" said Riku still laughing "I know that you've never done anything like this before but it is just funny actually hearing it"

Sora laughed a little to himself "yea I guess it is kind of funny"

"Ok" said Riku getting a little more serious "all you have to do is be yourself and just ask from your heart, you can do that cant you…?"...

Sora snapped back into reality he took a deep breath and turned to Kairi and said

"Hey Kairi can I ask you something?

Kairi looked at Sora "Sure, what is on you mind"

Sora paused for a moment praying to god that he didn't mess this up

"Umm…what…" he stumbled over his words

"Ummm…what, what" questioned Kairi

"What are you doing on Saturday?"

Kairi smiled to herself and said "Nothing….yet"

Soras heart jumped inside of his chest at her comment "Well if your not doing anything…do you maybe want to go out with me?"

Time stood still as Sora waited for Kairis answer

"Sure!" she finally said

"Awesome" said Sora rather loud. For the rest of the day he was on cloud nine….

After school the three walked over to Soras house. When they got there he saw Sephiroths car in front of it. He still hadn't told Kairi that he was his brother, he looked at Riku who gave the ok nod and the three proceeded into the house. As Sora opened the door he smelt a strange smell and walked inside the house. He looked around and noticed a window was broken out. He ran into the living room to see furniture turned over and glass scatted all over the carpet. Sora called out "Sephiroth!!" He ran through the house with Riku and Kairi fallowing. Kairi was confused by Sora calling out Sephiroths name but didn't say anything. They reached a room Kairi had never been in and Sora rammed the door open. Inside Sora saw a sight that caused him to stop in his tracks. He looked at the wall in front of him and saw blood dripping from a massive stain and moving downward, he followed the trail until he came to its source. "Sephiroth" he yelled as he ran over to his bloody brother who lay on the ground. Sora picked him and held his head he turned to Riku and yelled

"Call an Ambulance"

Riku stood motionless out of shock "FUCKING GO" yelled Sora and Riku ran into the other room.

Kairi ran over to Sora and knelt down beside him "Sephiroth" Sora yelled trying to wake his brother. Blood was still pouring out of the wound in his stomach. Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes

"S..ora" he struggled to say

"Don't talk!!" exclaimed Sora as his eyes began to fill with tears "you will be ok"

Sephiroth painfully raised his hand and put it on Soras face "I…I am so sorry Sora"

Soras eyes widened "Sorry for what you have done nothing wrong!" tears began to fall from his face "I'm sorry that I wont be there for you anymore…" continued Sephiroth "But…you are a strong person and you have great friends who will help you" Sephiroth turned his face to Kairi and said "K…airi"

Kairi leaned forward tears rolling down her face, she put her hand into Sephiroths "yes" she said trembling "Kairi…take care of Sora…please….he cares for you deeply, all he does is talk about you…"

"Don't worry" she said crying "I will"

Sephiroth turned back to Sora "Don't cry….I will always be with you….and…Mom says hi….she…is so proud of you…and so am I…"

"Seph….iroth!!" Sora panting "Don't go"

"Sora…." Sephiroth whispered weakly "It…has been my greatest honor…being your brother… I love you…" Sephiroth struggled to take a final breath "Good….bye" he whispered exhaling…

_Woooooooooo….even I got a little teary eyed after reading that again…next time the answers that this chapter raised will be answers (or so I think) but anyway we should all just go with the flow…don't forget to leave a review telling me your thoughts on the story…till next time_

_Darcon_


	5. Why…

_Hey everyone it has been way too long but a lot of stuff happened like a virus on my computer causin me to wipe it therefore loosing ALL my data and then I was just way too lazy to start again but now im back so enjoy:)_

Chapter 5

Why…

Sora didn't go to school the next day, in fact nobody saw or heard from him in a week. He wouldn't answer the phone nor would he come to the door. Riku had half a mind to kick the door down but Kairi stopped him every time he brought it up. Sora had been mostly silent at the funeral. It had been small, only a few close friends and family came. Sora's dead-beat dad had even shown up but had left before it was over. Sora sat silently in the church pew after the funeral had ended and the casket had been removed to be moved the grave site. His mind swirling with thoughts, he felt a surge of emotions: anger, fear, sadness, and an emptiness he had never felt before. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, his eyes moved to see who it was. Kairi sat down next to him; she sat with him for what seemed like an eternity trying to find the words to say.

"Sora…." She said quietly, Sora continued to stare blankly into space

After a long silence Sora said faintly and with a heavy sadness in his voice "Why…."

Kairi moved her hand and softly placed it on his, "Sometimes there are no answers to the events that transpire in our lives" Kairi looked up at the large stain glass window "And sometimes it is not best to go looking for those answers"

Sora sat motionless "He was all I had in this world, the closet thing to a real dad I could get and now he had been taken away…." His hand balled up into a fist and he began to tremble, his eyes began to redden as he attempted to hold back his tears… "….and….and now I'm alone…" a single tear fell from his eye and landed on Kairis hand that still covered his. "Sora…your not alone…you still have Riku….and…" her eyes began to tear up "you still have me…" Sora began to tremble as he moved his hand to his face to cover his tears. Kairi pulled his close and his head fell into her lap, she lightly stroked his hair as be began to cry.

A week and a half after Sephiroths death Sora finally went back to school, he didn't need to worry about money because Sephiroth had left Sora everything in his will which included a very large back account, the house and car among other things. Sora hadn't talked to Riku or Kairi since the funeral and he hadn't told them he was going back to school. He got into Sephiroths car and drove to school; He parked in the spot next to where Riku normally parked and waited, after about ten minutes Riku pulled up and looked over to Sora and seemed surprised. Sora and Riku both got out of their cars and walked over to one another before Sora could open his mouth he felt the strong thrust of Rikus fist into his face, Sora fell back with both a surprised and angry face. He got up and yelled

"What the FUCK!!" he wiped a little blood off his lip

"That's for keeping Kairi and me in the dark for so long!" Riku yelled back

Sora stood speechless "….I…"

"We are your friends…we care about you" He walked over to Sora and gave him a hug "I know that it's been hard but were here for you man"

"Thanks Riku" said Sora returning the hug.

Sora and Riku continued to talk for some time until from behind him he heard

"SORA!!" he turned around only to feel the quick embrace of Kairi around him

"Hey Kairi" he wrapped his arms around her "Sorry to worry you" Kairi only nestled her head deeper into his chest.

Sora and his friends continued to talk until they were interrupted by laughing; Sora looked up to see Ansem walking towards him, Sora moved away from Rikus car,

"So…it looks like the little crybaby is back….are you done crying…huhhh" Ansem began to laugh "It looks like that little shit bag of a brother isn't here to protect you anymore" Soras eyes grew wide with rage "What?" inquired Ansem "Is the little crybaby mad…cuz his big bubby is dead…awww"

Kairi looked up at Riku and began to move forward but Riku put his hand in her way and shook his head.

Ansem continued to mock Sora, as he just stood there taking it until "Anyway the asshole had it coming…." Those words pushed Sora to the edge he charged at Ansem with a blinding speed and dug his fist into Ansems stomach causing him to fly back but before he could fall Sora dashed behind him and ripped his feet out from below him and help his decent to the ground with a strong punch to face. Ansem hit the ground hard, Sora turned around and began to walk away Ansem quickly got up and ran towards Sora with a punch ready, Sora turned around just in time to avoid the punch, he grabbed Ansems arm at the wrist and with his free and forced his open palm onto Ansems elbow, a loud crack could be heard as Ansem fell to the ground screaming in pain his arm clearly broken. Sora walked away was four teachers came running to the side of the screaming boy.

Sora was sent home after talking to the principal, though he yelled at Sora for his act of violence he was not punished mostly due to the fact that Ansem clearly deserved what came to him. Later that afternoon Sora was sitting on his couch watching TV when he heard a knock on the door, he got up and opened his door only to see Riku and Kairi standing in his doorway with huge smiles on their faces.

"Dude!! That was amazing!!" exclaimed Riku "You really kicked his ass"

"Yea…well I didn't want to" replied Sora

The three friends walked into Soras living room and sat down; they talked for a little while until Sora said

"Hey I've been thinking…. Since this house is rather big…do you want to move in with me?"

Riku and Kairi seemed a little surprised by his question but they both seemed willing

"I would need to ask my parents but I don't see why not" replied Kairi

"Yea…me too" added Riku.

Both Riku and Kairis parents decided that it would be best if Sora did not live alone so they agreed and Riku and Kairi moved in with Sora. And for the first time in many weeks Sora was happy again….but his happiness would not last very long…..

_Ok, this was a short chap but I wanted to get it out, next time Sora and Kairis date that was promised o so long ago lol. Till next time….which will be soon I promise_

_Darcon_


	6. Only a Dream

_Hey everyone sorry for another long down time but here is the next chapter enjoy._

Only a Dream

After many days of packing, both Riku and Kairi were packed and ready to move into their new house with Sora. Sora had spent many long hours cleaning and getting the rooms ready for his friends. He had moved from his room into Sephiroths room and had given Riku his old room and Kairi was given the guest room. The morning Riku and Kairi were due to move in, Sora was in a frantic mood. He was running around making sure that everything was clean and ready. As the clock ticked close to noon he heard a knock at the door. Knowing who it was he yelled "Come in", Riku came inside with an armful of boxes with Kairi following shortly thereafter.

"Hey guys" said Sora standing up from putting a few books onto a shelf.

"What up?" asked Riku as he set his boxes down

"Where should I put my stuff?" inquired Kairi

"Here ill show you" said Sora motioning Kairi to follow him.

Kairi followed with several boxes in her arms, Sora turned around

"Hey lemme take those"

Kairi handed Sora several of her boxes and they continued their trek to her room. Once inside Sora set her boxes down and looked around

"You know these plain white walls just don't fit your personality" he said with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

Kairi looked around and said "I'm feeling…." She thought for a moment "I got it….PINK!!"

Soras face went pale with the thought of painting a room pink but he agreed anyway as they returned to the living room.

After several hours of unpacking the three friends sat on the couch exhausted. Sora looked up at the clock and realized that it was almost three in the morning. He looked over at Riku who was now dead asleep on the far side of the couch, and Kairi was balled up on the other. He stood up and walked outside, there he stood for several minuets. He gazed up at the night sky, watching as the celestial lights looked down upon him. From behind him he heard the door open and shut and soft foot steps follow. He didn't bother to turn around as he continued to stare up at the sky. He stood there with his gaze locked into place when he felt Kairis head against his shoulder.

"You know it's like three in the morning" he said still staring up at the night sky

Kairi only leaned closer "Yea…but your still up aren't you?"

Sora laughed a bit and replied "Yea I guess"

Kairis gazed moved up to the sky "So…why are you out here?" she questioned

Sora paused for a moment and said "It's relaxing, and it gives me time to think"

"Think about what?" Kairi asked wrapping the blanket she had around her shoulders tighter.

"All kinds of stuff I guess" he paused "Life, people…….relationships"

Kairi smiled "What kind of relationships?"

"I don't know…and what's with all the questions?" replied Sora

"I just want to get to know you better, I mean I want to know the inner Sora" answered Kairi with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sora was silent, Kairi began to step back "Well I'm going to go to bed now Mr. I Don't Know" she said mockingly.

She got about half way to the door when Sora said "Kairi…wait" she turned around

Sora walked over to her and said softly "By relationships….I mean…", he slowly drew her near him and wrapped his arms around her, his lips moving ever so slowly towards her, after what seemed like an eternity…..

Soras eyes opened slowly, his vision took a few seconds to recalibrate and he began to look around. Then it hit him 'A DREAM!!' he looked around to see Kairi still balled up at the other end of the couch, his eyes turned to the clock. It read 4:15 am…. 'Damnit' thought Sora; he looked around to see his friends in the exact position that he had left them a little more than an hour ago. He watched Kairi as she tossed a bit in her sleep, and wiped his hair out of his face.

'I guess that my time will come' he thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

A few weeks later

The weather was beginning to change as the winter season made itself known. The fall semester was drawing to an end and finals were right around the corner. Sora awoke to the buzz of his alarm clock. He stood up and walked to his bathroom. He let out a small shiver as the cold air hit his body; he turned on the shower and allowed the steam to warm the bathroom up. He stepped in and let the warm water pour down his shoulders, as the water ran he heard a noise in the room next to him, knowing it was Kairi he hurried up because Kairi has a very bad habit of turning on the kitchen faucet while he was in the shower.

Sora got out of the shower and dried off; he returned to his room and got dressed for school. He walked out and looked at the clock in the hallway it read 7:00,

'Wow' he thought to himself 'I got dressed really fast today' he continued into the living room to see Kairi reading from a text book.

"Hey what are you doing up this early?" Sora questioned as he sat next to Kairi

"O hey" she said looking up from her book "I'm just getting ready for finals next week and waiting for Riku to get his lazy butt out of bed"

Sora gave a small laugh "Aren't we always"

Sora felt a small vibration in his pocket and grabbed his phone.

Kairi looked up hearing the sound "Who would text you this early" she inquired

"I don't know?" replied Sora as he looked down at the text

**Dude, NOW is your chance to ask Kairi out…I'm not coming out until you do…**

**-Riku**

Sora looked up from the message

'Damnit Riku' he thought as he began to run different scenarios through is mind when finally he came up with one.

"Hey Kairi?" asked Sora

Kairi looked up once again "Yea?"

"Ummm…" he paused and then continued "Ummm… why don't you take a break from studying tonight and go to dinner with me?"

Kairi smiled "Yea sure"

Sora jumped for joy in his head as he heard Riku walk into the room he turned around and saw Riku give him a quick smile as the three friends began the trek to school.

_Not much for this chapter but the story will pick up again as we move closer to the climax of our story_

_Darcon_


	7. His last good sleep

_Hey guys, Sorry for the long delay between chapters but here is 7_

Chapter 7

His last good sleep

Sora and his friends arrived at school early as usual, but today Kairi ran off to the library to study for a test she had sixth period. Sora and Riku sat outside on one on the picnic tables and began to talk,

"So what the hell was with that little stunt you decided to pull this morning?" questioned Sora. Riku smiled and said

"Well you know, it is quite obvious that you like Kairi and you asked her out once but that kinda got pushed after what happened and I know that the death of your brother will affect you for the rest of your life but you have to move on, and I think that all you needed was a little push to get you started."

Sora looked into the sky "Yea…your right I mean Sephiroth would have wanted me to continue with my life and not mope around the house"

Riku hit Sora on the back and smiled "At a boy"

The bell rang and the two went into the school to begin the day.

That night Sora was getting ready to go out with Kairi, he sat in the living room watching the television with Riku when Kairi walked into the room. Sora looked up and said

"You ready?"

All of the sudden his phone rang….he picked it up

"Hello?" he questioned

"Hello, is this Sora?" replied the voice on the other end of the line

"Yea"

"Good, Sora this is officer Kyo from the police station"

"O, hey Mr. Kyo what can I do for you"

The officer's tone dropped "Sora…." He paused "we think we may have a link to your brother's killer…"

Soras eyes widened as he heard this "WH…what?"

Riku hearing the distress in his friends voice stood up, Kairi walked over to Sora as he continued to listen to the officer

"Yes…It seems that a young boy, who goes to your school may be in connection, is name is Ansem…"

Hearing this name Sora nearly dropped his phone at hearing that name, his body began to tremble

"Sora!!" exclaimed Kairi as she grabbed his arm

He put the phone back to his ear

"And what connection might this be?" He inquired

"Well it seems that after your brother murder he went around telling is friends that he had had a part in the death of a teacher at his school…and from what our sources say he said that a family member of his is the one that actually committed the act….now this is only hear say but we I thought you might like to know, we are going to bring him in for questioning tomorrow and I will keep you informed"

Sora hung up the phone and sat down, Riku and Kairi sat down next to him

Riku looked at Sora and asked "What…What's going on?"

Sora thought for a moment than said "…That was officer Kyo, you know the guy that dealt with Sephiroths death"

Riku nodded in acknowledgment

"Well he said….he said that they may know who killed Sephiroth "

Kairis eyes widened as she gasped

Sora looked at the ground angrily "He said he thinks that Ansem had something to do with it…."

Riku stood beside his friend speechless

Kairi put her hand on Soras "What are you going to do?"

Sora looked up from his rage and whispered "I'm going to KILL Ansem…."

Sora stood up and walked towards the door, he turned back at his stunned friends and said "Kairi…I'm sorry but our date will have to wait"

Riku walked towards him and said

"Dude, where are you going you can't just go hunting for people?!"

Sora turned around and grabbed his car keys "I'm sorry but this is something that I can't ignore….ill be back later" he walked forward "Don't wait up…"

And with that he left his friends still standing dumbfounded in the living room….

After driving for what seemed like forever he finally found Ansem in a park beating up a small child. Sora stopped his car and got out. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. He walked over to Ansem and in a moment of blind rage swung his fist wildly, it made contact with Ansems jaw causing him to fall back. Ansem looked up at Sora from the ground with a WTF look on his face. Sora looked to the horrified boy that Ansem was beating up and in a dark tone said

"Get out of here kid"

The boy stood still as Soras eyes widened

"NOW!" he yelled and the kid ran away. Soras attention was then directed back to Ansem

"Why!!" he yelled as Ansem stood up

"Why what" demanded Ansem as he wiped the blood from his lip

Sora rushed Ansem and grabbed his collar "Why did you KILL my brother"

Ansems eyes grew wide at his words "You Know!?"

Hearing this drove Sora off the edge with one great bound of strength his fist went for Ansems face. Ansem closed his eyes in fear of the impending pain…but it never came.

Ansem slowly opened his eyes to see Soras fist inches away shaking in rage a single tear falling from his face. In his mind he could nothing but a single phrase… I promise…

Sora threw Ansem to the ground and began to walk away, suddenly he heard Ansem cry out "I didn't kill your brother"

Sora stopped

"But I know who did and your next if you don't watch your back" after saying this Ansem ran off into the blackness of night. Sora dropped down to his knees and began to weep. His rage had begun to consume him, he was nothing like he used to be, after months of keeping his anger bottled up inside of his he felt as if was going to explode.

After being gone for several hours Sora returned home. He quietly opened the door and walked in to living room. He was surprised to see Kairi on the sofa asleep still waiting for him to return. He walked over to her and pulled a blanket over her shoulders and sat down in the chair next to her. He rubbed his hand on her soft red hair

"Kairi…" he whispered knowing that she would not hear him "I sorry about tonight…I let my emotions get the best of me, and I let you down the last thing I want do is hurt you…I love you Kairi…with everything I am I love you." With that statement he fell asleep and slept what would become his last good sleep.

_Rather foreboding right, well were almost at the climax…next chapter… it will begin._

_Darcon _


	8. Day by Day

_Ok guys I know that the last few chapters have been rather dull, but I hope to redeem myself with this chapter._

Chapter 8

Day by Day

Sora woke up early the next day and preceded with is daily routine. When he was through he was surprised to see Riku and Kairi sitting in the living room ready for school. He knew why they were staring at him, his actions from the night before still burned in his memory. He had stormed out of the house, abandoned Kairi on the night of their first date and then had proceed or attempted to beat the living shit out of Ansem before something inside of his had stopped him. The three friends stood silently for several minutes before Kairi moved towards the door, she passed by Sora but than stopped and turned around, Sora could feel what was going to happen next and he braced himself. Sora closed his eyes and tightened his body, but was surprised at what came. Instead of a slap full of anger he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek filled with something else… Footsteps proceed and Kairi left the house to wait in the car. Sora opened his eyes with a curious look on his face; he looked to Riku who had gone from standing to sitting on the couch. Riku only gave a small grin at Soras expression and said

"She heard what you said last night" and then he stood up and walked out to the car to wait with Kairi. Sora stood still for what seemed like hours, had Kairi really heard what he had said about her…did she really know that he…The sound of the car horn stirred Sora from his thoughts and he ran out to the car and drove to school.

The day went on like any other, kids got beat up, the bullies got in trouble and all was right in the universe. Sora had done a good job of avoiding Kairi all day but lunch was coming up and that would be almost impossible to do. As the trio sat at the lunch table trying to avoid the Sora Kairi relationship a large explosion shook the cafeteria, the lights cut out leaving five hundred students in near pitch blackness due to the lack of windows in the room. Students began to use their cell phones as lights. Sora Riku and Kairi did the same. Sora looked to Riku and said

"Dude what the hell was that?"

Riku shook his head "I don't know" he flashed his phone around trying to see beyond a few feet in front of him. Sora felt Kairi's arm wrap around his. He took a step forward; he heard the sound of running feet coming from behind him. He turned around just in time to see a black figure with a lead pipe come flying towards him and to hear Kairi scream.

Sora woke up with a pounding headache. He was positioned upright against a wall in a dimly lit class room. A still unconscious Riku lay next to him. He nudged Riku with his shoulder who slowly woke up.

"What the hell!" Riku shouted as he rubbed his stomach, he looked at Sora "What is going on?"

Sora gave a shrug and stood up; as he did a voice came over the intercom…one that seemed very familiar to Sora.

"Hello Sora…We don't have much time so ill just have to make this quick. I have taken your little girl friend and hidden her in a room in the school, you have thirty minuets to find her and bring her to the gym. If you fail she and every other person in this building will die. By now you are probably wondering who I am, well you will find out soon enough…Oh and you might want to arm yourself with something because I have 'Friends' all over the school looking for you…and don't try to call the police, I have cut off all wireless access to the school so there is no reason to waste time. You always wanted to be a _Hero_ right? Well now is your chance…To find her you must go to the darkest room of your heart…the clock starts NOW!!

Riku and Sora stood in shock until Riku slowly said

"What the FUCK!!"

Sora began to walk back and forth trying to figure out what to do. He looked at the clock, it read 10:35.

"Shit" he yelled "we have already wasted five minuets"

"So what are we going to do?" questioned Riku

"The only thing we can do…save Kairi"

The two ran out of the room and down the hall

"So do you know where she is?" asked Riku

Sora thought for a moment and said "Yea I think so… he said to go to darkest room of my heart and seeing as how this is a school I can make the connection unless he means…"

Before he could finish a dark figure popped out of the corner. Both Sora and Riku jumped back. Sora scanned over the intruder and noticed he had a lead pipe, the same one that he had been hit with not too long before. Riku looked at Sora and to two silently came up with a battle plan. Sora rushed forward the man raised his arm for a swing with the pipe but Sora grabbed his wrist in mid air and forced his free and upward into the elbow of his attacker. A loud scream came from the man as he dropped his weapon; he backed up holding his broken arm and looked up a little too late. Riku was charging at him full speed with his fist held high, the mans eyes widened as his face was consumed with a fist that sent him flying. The unconscious body that now lay on the floor was quickly passed at the duo continued to run.

Sora and Riku arrived at a door on the third floor, Riku stopped and questioned "Why here?"

Sora looked around "Darkest room of my heart…Sephiroth's old classroom, I haven't stepped foot in here since he was killed" Sora tried to open the door but of course it was locked. Sora looked down at the pipe in his hand

"Well I hope this doesn't tick them off too much" He raised his arm and slammed the pipe into the window of the door sending glass shooting out in all directions. He reached his hand through the window and opened the door. He hesitated as the door slowly opened. As he gazed into the dark room the memories of that fateful day flooded his mind. He felt a push come from behind him as Riku nudged him forward. Sora flipped on the light. In the center of the room Kairi lay unconscious.

"Kairi" Sora yelled as he rushed over to her "Kairi wake up!"

Kairi's eyes slowly opened "Sora?" her hand reached up and touched his face, he grabbed her hand, and the two looked into each others eyes "Kairi I…" but before he could finish Riku interrupted

"Hey I hate to break up the moment but look at the clock"

Sora looked up 10:45…. "Shit" he yelled. He stood up and helped Kairi who was still dizzy. He looked at Riku, Riku nodded and picked up Kairi who was rather surprised but since she had no idea what was going on she went with it. The three ran down the hall and began to make their way to the gym.

"Sora!" said Riku as they continued their trek, "Do you have any idea who the hell is doing this?"

Sora thought for a few seconds and said "I think so, that voice sounded really familiar but I don't know why they would go to such lengths to get to me…and it shouldn't even be possible"

Riku looked puzzled "what do you mean?"

Before Sora could answer he stopped suddenly in front of a trophy case. Within it was a sword that had been awarded to the school two years before.

"I might need this" Sora said swinging the pipe into the glass. He grabbed the sword and they continued to run. They made it to the hall next to the gym but before they could make it to the gym another man dressed in black appeared at the end blocking their way

"Were do you think your going?" he yelled

"I don't have time for this!" exclaimed Sora as he hurled the pipe straight at the intruder. A stream of blood followed by a sharp scream erupted from the man as the makeshift weapon hit is head. Not caring about the outcome of the mans fate they continued until they reached the gym.

Once outside the doors Sora stopped "Riku, whatever or whoever is in here I want you to protect Kairi…got it?"

Riku nodded as Sora kicked the door open. Inside the entire school sat in a circle, students and teachers alike. Fear was the only thing constant throughout everyone's faces'. A man clothed in black stood in the middle of the circle. Once he heard the door open he slowly turned around and lowered his hood to reveal long silver white hair. Sora stood in owe as he said "You?!"

"Nice to see you again Sora…my how you have grown…but I guess three years will do that" said the silver haired man.

"You, but your dead…?" exclaimed Sora

"Hum…or so you thought, that day when you 'killed' me I was left alone until a passer by saw me and called the police…I was in a coma for three years because of what you did to me"

Kairi looked up at Riku who was still holding her "Riku…is that…"

Riku lowered his head "Yea…that's Ansems older brother…the guy that attacked me…Xemnes"

"Brother!" exclaimed Kairi

"Yea…that is why Ansem held so much aggression against Sora…and that is why Sora never fought back…He felt guilty"

"Well Sora" continued Xemnas "shall we begin?"

Sora stood still waiting to see what was going to happen

"Well now let us begin…you see this watch? It is a heart meter…and it is set to activate a bomb in exactly seven minuets unless my hearts stops beating"

Sora's expression grew to anger

"You have seven minutes to kill me or everyone in this room dies got it"

"Your crazy!!" yelled Sora

A small smile grew on Xemnas's face "Yes…Yes I am" he said beginning a fierce charge towards Sora. From his cloak he pulled out a long blade that he used to swipe down at Sora. Hesitating to block Sora heard Kairi yell "SORA!!" as if it were instinct Sora drew is own weapon and blocked. The sound of steel hitting steel could be heard echoing throughout the school.

A fierce battle ensued, blow after blow were traded. Sora still reluctant to do any real damage.

"What's wrong Sora? Afraid you might kill me?" questioned Xemnes as their battle continued "Well if you don't kill me in exactly two minutes all of your friends will die!"

A conflict was brewing within Sora. What was he going to do, could he really take another persons life?.

"Come on Sora!! Even your brother put up a bigger fight!!" yelled Xemnas

Sora stopped his attacks "You!! You killed Sephiroth?!"

Xemnas laughed "Yes!! And it was VERY enjoyable" he screamed as he used this opportunity to plunge his sword into Soras stomach.

"SORA!!" yelled Kairi as she tried to get away fro Riku who was doing his best not to attempt to do the same. A gasp ran through the room as Sora fell…Then darkness came…

"Sora what are you doing" came a voice from the void that Soras mind now lay in.

"Sephiroth?"

"Sora why are you hesitating…the lives of those that you love are hanging in the balance, I thought that you always wanted to be the hero?''

Sora was silent

"Sometimes in order to do the right thing, the wrong thing must be done. Sora set aside you guilt and become who you were born to be."

And with that the voice faded and Sora was alone…

Sora opened his eyes weakly to feel a strong pain coming from his stomach and could see Xemnas standing over him ready to deliver the final blow. Sephiroths words echoed in his mind 'become who you were born to be'

Sora weakly said "Hero"

Xemnas gave him a strange look as Sora grabbed his sword and entangled Xemnas' legs causing him to fall right on top of Soras upright sword. Blood sprayed out from Xemnas' body as Sora got up. Xemnas was now hunched over on his knees Soras sword still imbedded in his body. Xemnas began to laugh

"To late….Sora"

Sora gave a questioned look

"7…6…5..."

Sora soon realized that he was counting down seconds

"4…"

Sora hesitated and then releasing all feelings of doubt he ripped the sword from Xemnas

"3…2…"

And with a single blow Sora ended it…Xemnas' headless body fell to the ground. Sora waited a few moments and nothing happened. He had done it, the school erupted in cheers but Sora could no longer stand he fell to the ground, his body socked in blood.

Riku and Kairi ran over to him. Kairi gently picked up is head

"Sora!!"

Sora only smiled

"Sora you are going to be ok!!, don't you dare leave me Sora!!"

Weakly Sora said "I…wont leave you…ill always be…right here" he slowly lifted his arm and placed it on her chest.

"Sora…" Kairi began to cry

Soras eyes met Riku.

"Take….care of her"

Riku nodded a tear filled nod

Sora looked at Kairi

"I love you….Kairi…"

Kairi continued to cry as she said "Sora!!...I love you too…please don't go….how will I live if you go!?"

Sora smiled "Day…by day…"

And with that his slipped away.

_Not much to say…when the final chapter will come out will depend on the reviews…_

_And Travelers of the Keyblade is almost done for those that care…_

_Darcon _


	9. Quick Note

Quick Note

Hey everyone I just wanted to let all of you know that Hero is NOT over its just that I want the last chapter to be totally Kick ASS!!! Lol so yea it is just taken me a long time to make it perfect so yea just be patient….the last chapter will be AWESOME!!!


	10. Hero 1

Chapter 9 (1)

Hero

_Ok, I am writing two different endings, I am not going to tell you which is the real one because I want you to decide that for yourself._

_Six months later…_

The auditorium quickly began to fill with people; the excitement could be felt in the air. Behind the closed curtains the scores of students were taking theirs respective seats, each messing with their caps in hopes that they look perfect for their big day. It was a day that they had worked for many a year…it was graduation day.

The buzz behind the curtain ceased as the graduation music began to play; the great red curtain began to open as cheers erupted from the crowed. The crowed began to cheer as the students came into view. The students began to fill their seats one by one…all the seats soon became filled with their respective persons, all except one. A single seat stood without a patron and in its place a single rose.

The ceremony continued normally, speeches were made, awards were given out and diplomas were received. Then the time came for the speech from the valedictorian. The principal introduced her and Kairi walked up to the podium, she looked out into the sea of people. She turned and looked at the empty seat than back to the crowd. From her gown she pulled a piece of paper and unfolded it, as she looked down at the paper she began to feel afraid, taking in a deep breath she began her speech…

"Hello and welcome, my name is Kairi Yomata. I would like to thank all of you for attending this ceremony today. Today we celebrate the end of a journey, a journey than has taken us through many good times and equally bad times. Throughout this journey we have met people who have done nothing to impact us, and those who have changed us in every way possible. The person who has changed me the most, the person who made me who I…no who made us who we are, was not able to finish his journey with us. Instead he chose to end his journey prematurely to ensure that we all finish ours, I do not wish to push a eulogy on you but I feel that this ceremony may never have taken place if it had not been for this person. We set a single rose in his place to honor his courage. If life teaches us anything isn't it that we should cherish every second, every encounter…every feeling? Graduating from high school is but the first step in a large set of stairs, but because of the sacrifice he made…we can all climb another step…"

Kairi stepped away from the podium and walked back to her seat the crowd cheering behind her. She stopped in front of the empty seat and stared at it…her eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered the events of earlier in the day….

Riku and Kairi began their long walk down the gravel road; a cloud of sadness followed them as they went. After several minutes they came upon two stone tablets sticking out of the ground. One read Sephiroth Osaka and the other… Sora Osaka. Six months had passed since that fateful, after defeating Xemnas, Sora was able to hold on long enough for the ambulance to get there, but by the time he got to the hospital he had lost too much blood. Riku waited so distance away as Kairi walked up to Soras grave. In her hand she held a small white flower; she gently placed it on his grave and stood in silence for several minutes. The memories of the past year began to flood her mind; she had gone from a timid girl who didn't know a soul to meeting a boy and eventually falling in love with him. She now lived her life as Sora had instructed her to with is last breath "Day by day…" his voice echoed in her head. She began to cry as she faded back into reality. She fell to her knees as she cupped her face in her hands.

"Sora…" she whispered between sobs "Sora…I…" she could not bring herself to complete her sentence instead she gently kissed the cold granite and stood up, walking away she took one final look back and said softly "I will…"

Once Kairi returned Riku began to walk to his friend's final resting place. He stood quietly with his hands in his pocket for a long time until he finally said

"Hey buddy" Riku looked up to the sky than back down to the ground "Guess what today is…" he paused as if to give Sora time to answer "Give up?...its graduation day" Riku smiled "Well I made it…yea me.." a single tear fell down his face "Ill keep my promise…Ill make sure Kairi is always safe and I will always protect her" he smiled and pressed his knuckle against the stone and walked away. Once reunited with Kairi the two looked back at Soras grave. Kairi smiled and said

"I think he would have liked what you had inscribed on his grave"

Riku only smiled and the two walked away into their futures…

_Here rest Sora Osaka…a person who always put others before himself…a person who wanted nothing more than to see those he loved happy…a person who kept a promise till the end and a person who wanted nothing more than to…and finally became a… HERO._

_So that's it…not the best thing I've ever written but you know what ever…Travelers of the Keyblade should be back up shortly…so I know this story was all over the place but my writing style changes with how I feel so yea…thanx for reading and c yea soon :) _

_Darcon _


	11. Hero 2

Chapter 9 (2)

Hero

_Ok, I am writing two different endings, I am not going to tell you which is the real one because I want you to decide that for yourself._

_Six months later…_

The auditorium quickly began to fill with people; the excitement could be felt in the air. Behind the closed curtains the scores of students were taking theirs respective seats, each messing with their caps in hopes that they look perfect for their big day. It was a day that they had worked for many a year…it was graduation day.

The buzz behind the curtain ceased as the graduation music began to play; the great red curtain began to open as cheers erupted from the crowed. The crowed began to cheer as the students came into view. The students began to fill their seats one by one…all the seats soon became filled with their respective persons, all except one. A single seat stood without a patron and in its place a single rose.

The ceremony continued normally, speeches were made, awards were given out and diplomas were received. Then the time came for the speech from the valedictorian. The principal introduced her and Kairi walked up to the podium, she looked out into the sea of people. She turned and looked at the empty seat than back to the crowd. From her gown she pulled a piece of paper and unfolded it, as she looked down at the paper she began to feel afraid, taking in a deep breath she began her speech…

"Hello and welcome, my name is Kairi Yomata. I would like to thank all of you for attending this ceremony today. Today we celebrate the end of a journey, a journey than has taken us through many good times and equally bad times. Throughout this journey we have met people who have done nothing to impact us, and those who have changed us in every way possible. The person who has changed me the most, the person who made me who I…no who made us who we are, was not able to finish his journey with us. Instead he chose to end his journey prematurely to ensure that we all finish ours, I do not wish to push a eulogy on you but I feel that this ceremony may never have taken place if it had not been for this person. We set a single rose in his place to honor his courage. If life teaches us anything isn't it that we should cherish every second, every encounter…every feeling? Graduating from high school is but the first step in a large set of stairs, but because of the sacrifice he made…we can all climb another step…"

Kairi stepped away from the podium and walked back to her seat the crowd cheering behind her. She stopped in front of the empty seat and stared at it…her eyes began to fill with tears, suddenly out of the crowed of students came a loud ring…the entire student body turned to look at the perpetrator…Riku. Kairi looked up with an angry glare as Riku answered his phone. The entire class had that O my god did he just answer his phone at graduation look on their faces. Not recognizing the number Riku said

"Hello?"

Rikus eyes widened as the voice on the other side came through

"You know Kairis speech was pretty good…except she kept referring to me in the past tense…"

Riku yelled at the top of his lungs "SORA!!!?"

Kairis eyes immediately widened when she heard this

"Sora where are you?" loudly questioned Riku the entire auditorium now engaged in the one sided conversation.

"Hmm...Look up" said the voice

Riku did as told and at the far end of the building a door slowly began to open and from the darkness of the other side a limping Sora came out. Riku wasted no time in jumping off the stage and ran to his friend. Riku grabbed his clearly injured friend and hugged him

"Dude how are you here?" he questioned

"Well I kind of snuck out of the hospital…you think I would miss this?" Sora said smiling.

Soon the rest off the auditorium was in an uproar, people coming up and greeting the boy who had saved their children, and students celebrating the return of their savior. Sora was a bit overwhelmed. His eyes scanned the hall until they met the eyes of the person he had really come to see. There were no need for words, Kairi ran to Sora and hugged him, and their eyes met and with nothing said so did their lips.

After the excitement died down Sora and his friends returned to the hospital where Sora was severely yelled at for leaving without telling his doctors. Five weeks later he was released and he returned home. He had first begun the year as a nobody…as a loser, but with the help of his best friend and the love of his girlfriend he ended the year as a _HERO. _

_So that's it…not the best thing I've ever written but you know what ever…Travelers of the Keyblade should be back up shortly…so I know this story was all over the place but my writing style changes with how I feel so yea…thanx for reading and c yea soon :) _

_Darcon _


End file.
